I've Just Had Enough
by Korishimo
Summary: Ranma's sick and tired of everything around him. After a fight with everyone, can Akane or anyone else bring Ranma back to his old self?


A/N: My first Ranma story! I've always been a Ranma fan but I've never really had an idea for a story until now. Anyway, I hope this is an original plot and I'll try my hardest to make this a not crappy story ^_^'! So without further ado, chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them, they are not mine, and I write this story fully knowing the copyright holder can sue me. (Please don't Rumiko!) (Please put this disclaimer into any further chapters)  
  
Akane sat in the dining room of the Tendo dojo, quietly eating her breakfast, while listening to the ensuing madness around her.  
  
Breakfast with Ranma, it's always entertaining somehow.  
  
This morning, Genma panda had once again stolen Ranma's bottle of milk and was guzzling it down while running away from Onna-Ranma.  
  
"Come back her you old coot! Gimme back my milk!" Onna-Ranma shouted, and jumped up into the air, slamming her foot into Genma's head.  
  
The giant panda gained a large lump on his head, but continued to run at an incredibly fast pace, until he managed to drink all of the milk inside the bottle. Devilishly, Genma took the bottle out of his mouth and tossed it to Ranma, continuing to run away. Ranma caught the bottle and stared at it for a few moments before screaming as loud as his female voice could.  
  
"DAMN YOU, YOU OLD FART! I'LL GET YOU!!!" she shouted, encircling the building to chase after the giant panda.  
  
Akane sighed to herself and stood up, picked up her bag and said "Bye Kasumi, Dad, I'm going to school."  
  
"Good-bye Akane, have a nice day!" Kasumi said sweetly, smiling to her sister.  
  
"Good-bye Akane" Soun said from behind his paper, not moving.  
  
Akane walked out onto the open street slowly, her legs seemingly wandering her to the school. Her face was blank and lonely. Nothing unusual had happened to her today. So far anyway.  
  
"Yo." a male voice said from behind Akane.  
  
Akane turned slowly and saw Ranma standing there with a school bag in hand, wearing his usual red Chinese outfit.  
  
"Hi Ranma." Akane said monotone and turned back around continuing to walk.  
  
"Well you seem cheerful this morning." Ranma said sarcastically, expecting some rude comment back.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed." Akane said rather dully, her gaze still unchanging.  
  
"What're you sick er something?" Ranma asked, walking forward a little to look up into her turned down face.  
  
"I'm fine Ranma.just a little tired is all." Akane said, not wanting to finish her sentence.  
  
"You sure? It's not some macho chick thing is it?" Ranma said, expecting to get punched or something.  
  
"Nope, just tired." Akane said shrugging off the remark and continued to walk.  
  
"Hey.Akane.Akane!...Aka." Ranma began to shout, but was cut off.  
  
"Aiya! Ranma!" Shampoo shouted, leaping into his arms from nowhere. "You take Shampoo on date, yes? Shampoo has perfect places all setup just for today!"  
  
"Shampoo, not now!" Ranma shouted, trying to pry the girl off of him and did so, using the short interval of time to run to Akane, who had already reached the schools front gates. She slowly turned from her spot at the door of the school upon hearing the boy's loud entrance.  
  
"Ranma honey! Guess what, I've made you your lunch for today! Why don't you and I go over to that tree and eat together?" Ukyo said smiling and grabbing one of Ranma's arms upon seeing him in the school.  
  
"No! Ranma go with Shampoo, not crazy pancake girl!" Shampoo shouted, grabbing Ranma's other arm.  
  
"Pancake girl!? How dare you call my Okonamiyaki pancakes! They are completely different from pancakes!" Ukyo shouted.  
  
"Pancakes, pancakes!" Shampoo taunted, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Why you little!" Ukyo said enraged and began to fight with Shampoo, who fought back and left Ranma to be caught in the middle.  
  
A worn looking teen with a bandana on his head slowly approached the school with a walking stick. "Finally, I found Akane's school. It took me three weeks, but I'm here at last!" Ryoga said, letting a beam of sunshine hit his face.  
  
Akane walked forward a little from the door, amused by the small fight going on in front of her. A misplaced kick from Shampoo though, caused Ranma to go flying face first into Akane's bosom.  
  
Ryoga looked over and watched this occurrence horrified, his whole figure seemingly cracked into pieces.  
  
"RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Ryoga shouted, letting his battle aura shine brightly and fired a kei blast straight to him.  
  
"Ranma you fiend! How can you commit such an atrocious act upon the dear Akane Tendo! I Tatewaki, Kuno, shall smite thee!" Kuno said from the gates of the school, having just walked in with his sister, who had to say something as well. (duh!)  
  
"Ranma darling, how could you betray me like this? I Kodachi the Blackrose cannot forgive this!" Kodachi shouted and jumped towards Ranma.  
  
In the time it took for Ryoga to fire his blast, Ranma had already grabbed Akane (who punched his head) and dashed upwards, leaving the Kuno's to feel the wrath of Ryoga.  
  
Ranma landed and gently put Akane on her feet, but before long she was quickly groped by a blind Chinese male.  
  
"Oh my dear Shampoo, please come with me and forget all about that stupid Ranma Saotome!" Mousse said rubbing his face into Akane's back.  
  
Akane turned her upper body and punched his head, causing Mousse to fall to the ground. Akane then kicked him over to Shampoo, who was knocked down by the duck boy's weight. Seeing Shampoo struggle to deal with the boy and block off Ukyo was very entertaining to Akane, causing her to smile and giggle.  
  
In a matter of mere seconds, the group of love-struck teens that had managed to form was yelling, screaming, and fighting amongst each other.  
  
Ranma stood and stared, knowing that all of this had been caused by him.  
  
"Hey." Ranma said quietly, looking down so his hair covered his eyes.  
  
The group continued to bicker.  
  
"Hey!..." Ranma shouted now, gaining Akane's attention, but no one else's.  
  
"Everybody. SHUT UP!!!!" Ranma shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining the entire areas attention.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing? Acting like a bunch of idiots I'd say." Ranma started, none of them said anything but stared.  
  
"What I don't get is why you're all doing this. I mean everyday it's the same story over and over again. Shampoo wants me, Ukyo wants me, Ryoga wants Akane, Mousse wants Shampoo. Does anybody even give a damn what we each think. No, we all just want, want, want like selfish little two year old brats who happen to know how to throw a few good punches. And what has throwing a punch gotten us? What has fighting done for any of us? Nothing! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! We all fight each other first and then realize, why not just fight Ranma? One way or another it's his fault. So you all gang up on me and fight me at once. Thinking if I was never in the way, then you could all easily get what you wanted. Well fine then, I quit. I'm tired of these games we all keep playing. I'm tired of having to deal with all the crap you people keep throwing at me. I mean grow up, all of you. You all act like this is a fun game and you'll just keep playing until you get what you want. Fine, keep playing guys, but leave me out of it. I mean this never ending cycle pf stupidity is just too much for me.You all forget why martial arts was created and it burns me up inside. I've just.I've just had enough."  
  
All of them remained dead silent, taking in Ranma's words.  
  
Ranma let a single tear run down his face. Not bothering to say another word, he walked around the group in front of the gates and headed back for the Tendo dojo, alone.  
  
"He's right. He's absolutely right. We all keep fighting over our own petty differences and we all forget about Ranma's feelings. He's a living person too you know. Not just some prize to be beaten or taken. You all should be ashamed of yourselves, for some of the horrible things you've done to Ranma, and yourselves. Ranma's right. Grow up. Act like you have a brain and use it!" Akane proclaimed to the group, and set off after Ranma.  
  
"You know, we are always fighting things out." Ryoga started.  
  
"Never sitting down and talking things through." Ukyo added.  
  
"Acting like monkeys to try and get what we want." Kuno added.  
  
"Never even considering how much we are hurting each other and the bonds we all have." Shampoo said clearly, surprising a few.  
  
"I think, we all need time to think. And maybe learn to grow up a little. For just a while though. Until we can all talk rationally and solve our problems that way." Ryoga said and gained a slight murmur of agreement from the group of people. Soon they dispersed slowly and each went to an area alone, where they could think about Ranma's words and what to do next.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma!" Akane yelled to the boy, who was slowly walking with his head down.  
  
Gracefully slow, Ranma turned to look at Akane, who stood in front of him, panting softly from the jog.  
  
"What is it Akane?" Ranma said unfaltering with a blank face.  
  
"It's like you stole my mood from me, heh heh..." Akane said, trying to lighten the atmosphere but gaining no affect.  
  
"Listen Ranma, you're right. We've all done childish things over love, but until now we've all not known of another way to express our feelings to one another besides fighting. Fighting was the only way to try and get someone to fall in love with us in all of our books and you know that as well as I do." Akane reasoned, bringing a sad look onto her face.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what happened to that age old technique of telling someone they love them?" Ranma said, and began to walk away from the girl.  
  
Akane stood there a little shocked. This really wasn't like him. Well then, she had to do something a little not like her. Maybe that would gain his attention.  
  
"Well fine then. I love you!" Akane shouted to the boy, who only stopped for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, you and everyone else." Ranma stated point blank, and walked away from her.  
  
As shock and pain flowed through her at once, Akane fell to her knees and let the wind blow her hair.  
  
'Did Ranma actually reject me? Does he really feel that way?...' Akane thought letting the tears start to fall down her face.  
  
"Oh Ranma, what's happened to you?..."  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it for chapter 1! Whadya think? I think it might have been a little to out of character, but the basic plot of this story is conflicting with the original emotions of the characters. Basically Ranma's trying to change who everyone is by making them grow on the inside. Letting their maturity level rise, so there's gonna be out of character for everyone. Sorry if you don't like OOC people. Anyway, tell me if you liked it or thought it was crap on a stick. A review's a review. Until next time, see you in chapter 2! 


End file.
